


Rainy Days

by Jaseish (Kymopoleia)



Series: LR Multiship Week 2017 [2]
Category: LoliRock (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, LoliRock Multiship Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-21 21:58:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11953476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kymopoleia/pseuds/Jaseish
Summary: The sky booms and more rain pours down. Perfect, just what they needed.





	Rainy Days

Lyna had just wanted to show Auriana where her apartment was.

She tells herself that as she stands with the other princess under an awning, holding the big bags of groceries and looking helplessly at the poison-dark sky. Lightning strikes and illuminates the square, just a second or two later the crackle of thunder makes them both jump.

"Do you remember the storms on Ephedia?" Auriana asks softly, her hair plastered to the side of her head and drooping lightly.

"The storms?" Lyna laughed, shoulders shaking. "The lightning storms, the sandstorms, or the rainstorms?"

"Did Borealis have sandstorms?"

Lyna bent down to set a bag down so she could push some hair behind her ear. "Are you kidding me? Of course we had sandstorms. By the melzors, not as bad as Volta had them but they were still pretty..." She clicked her tongue and shook her head.

"Do you miss them?"

"Over the rainstorms there, or the rainstorms here?"

"Both."

They shared a glance.

Lyna cracked a smile. "I'd give anything to be back home."

Auriana nodded. “Earth is nice, but it’s not… home, you know?”

“Trust me, I know. It never rained this much back home.”

“Well it wasn’t as hot back home either!”

“I never thought anyone would say that about Volta.” Lyna bumped her hip.

Auriana giggled and set her bags down so she could poke the other girl in the side. “It wasn’t all hot. By the river when the breeze was blowing, now that was…” She sighed. “That was the place to be.”

Lyna sighed. “Now imagine a country where everywhere was like that. The shore just before nightfall? That was my favorite part.”

“Well not everyone can live in Borealis, the prettiest place on Ephedia.” The redhead rolled her eyes and lifted her fingers to mockingly quote it. “Some of us had to make do with what we had.”

“I’m not saying you should have been born in Borealis, because then you wouldn’t be a princess and we wouldn’t be assigned to this mission together, buuuuut….” Lyna giggled, leaning forward to look at the sky again.

“Oh shut it.” Auriana laughed. “Think we should just run for it?”

“Yeah. The apartment’s a block that way, so it’s not that far… Just a question of if we want to cheat or not.”

Auriana blinked. “Cheat?”

Lyna held her hand up and a crystal barrier appeared over her head. “Cheat.”

“Hey, what if an earthling sees? They’re good at noticing things.” Auriana replied even as she held out a hand to do the same.

“They’re not gonna see. Or they’ll be so jealous they’ll try to buy their own.” Lyna bent down to grab her grocery bags. “The Lindtz building with the gold doors, last one there is a rotten fulswyrm!”

Before any more rational thoughts come to mind, they’re both bolting through the rain.

There’s something comforting about earth rain. Sure it’s very heavy and loud and wet, sticking to their skin like glue and sending shivers as it rolled down their backs and under their hair, but there was something fun in it too. Their shoes splashing in the water, the race, the puddles they’d deliberately hop in with hopes of getting just slightly ahead…

Maybe it wasn’t so bad.

Lyna gets to the door and backs into the lobby, dissolving her crystal umbrella before the receptionist can see. He smiles at them both and lets them into the elevator, and Lyna nods gratefully.

A few minutes of juggling, silent waiting, and catching their breath happens as they get up to the apartment. Third floor, first door on the right. A nice little place with big windows and two rooms, a bathroom that didn’t make Lyna want to throw herself onto Iris’ sword, and a kitchen with just enough counter space to piss both of them off.

Auriana whistled as she stepped inside. “Wow, I was expecting…”

“A battlefield? Trust me, she knows better than to rip my throw pillows.” Lyna dropped the keys in the bowl by the door before heading for the kitchen. “There’s towels in the hall closet, if you want to let me… Get these.”

Auriana nodded and set the bags down just inside the kitchen on the floor. “Um, that hallway?” She pointed.

Lyna nodded.

In the distance, thunder booms again. Lyna pushes her hair out of her face as she focuses as getting the cold things into the fridge and freezer. “So, when’s Lolirock’s next big show?”

“This weekend, Talia has been totally grilling me. She doesn’t think I’m serious about this!” Auriana emerges with a towel over her head and her signature scrunchie around her wrist, sighing as she rubs her hair dry. “Just because I like to have fun doesn’t mean I don’t care about the band.”

“I still think it’s weird that you guys are going so hard into the band. I thought it was just a cover.” Lyna paused, looking the gallon of milk over. “Why did you guys decide to get so hard into it?”

“Why do you think?” The redhead sat on the other side of the bar in front of the stove.

“Iris.” They said in unison.

“Doesn’t she ever think about the mission?” Lyna glances over. “I mean, she’s the Crown Princess. She has to start thinking about what’s good for Ephedia, not just what she wants.”

Auriana picks up the deck of cards, leaving the towel over her head. “Please, Lyna, you’re acting like she’s gonna be Queen right when we get home.”

“You didn’t see the dungeons. You didn’t see her parents.” Lyna pointed out, waving the box of pancake mix at her. “Besides, it’s not important when, what matters is that she has to be ready. Right now she’s not, and that’s dangerous.”

Auriana sighed and started shuffling. “Whatever. What about you and Carissa?”

“Carissa is still learning magic, with or without my help, and my brother is lined up to take the throne after my Dad secedes. And Carissa just lost both of her sisters, so she’s coping.”

Auriana frowned. “Both her sisters?”

“Yeah, she was talking about it a few weeks ago. A twin sister that she thinks is in Gramorr’s dungeons, and an older sister that went missing around when Runic burned.”

Auriana whistled. “Ouch. Is she alright?”

“She’s fine. It’ll be fine. We’ll get her twin, and I’ll help my brother run Borealis, and you’ll come visit and see what a real breeze feels like. By the time you’re done, you’ll never want to leave.” Lyna leaned on the stove across from Auriana, smirking.

Auriana laughs once. “You done with those groceries?”

“Yep. Did you grab me a towel?”

Auriana tosses it at her, and Lyna pulls back to work on drying her own hair off, going for a towel tower. When it’s out of her way and no longer dripping, she sighs. “Do you mind if I get changed? I’m tired of being wet.”

Auriana shrugged. “Only if I can borrow a tank top.”

Lyna nodded, coming out of the kitchen to go to her bedroom.

With none of the lights on in the apartment, it’s easy to feel muted. She sighs and goes into her dresser, pulling out a button up and a pair of shorts for herself. She debates over her tank tops before sighing.

“Green, green, green, white, black, or red?”

“Red!”

Lyna couldn’t help but giggle to herself. Of course, she should have gussed.

When she comes back out she sets all the clothing on the counter next to the now-forgotten cards, turning to face the rest of the dark living room.

“Lyna?”

“Can you get my zipper?”

“Oh- uh, right.” Auriana laughs, lifting her hands. One goes to the top of the dress to hold it steady, and the other brushes the loose strands of hair that’d escaped the towel as it slowly pulls down the zipper.

Time feels like it slows down for a second.

Just the painful clicking of the zipper going over each bump, the rain pattering against the windows, the drop of water slowly sliding down the back of her neck and stretching over her shoulderblades, both of their soft uneven breathing.

When it’s down as far as it’ll go, Auriana’s hands linger and Lyna doesn’t move to pull away immediately. It’s quiet, so quiet.

Thunder crackles outside the window as a flash of lightning illuminates the room through the hazy white curtains.

Lyna steps forward as she exhales, laughing breathlessly as she reaches for the clothing. “The tank top is there.”

Auriana nods and pulls her own shirt off, focusing on redressing.

Lyna doesn’t let herself think about it as she drops the dress to the kitchen floor and pulls the shorts, then the button up on.

“Lyna?”

“Hm?”

“When everything’s done… what are you gonna do?”

“What do you mean?” Lyna pauses buttoning the shirt, leaving it half open, to look over at Auriana.

“I mean other than helping your brother. What’ll you do… for you?”

Lyna breathes out.

“I haven’t thought about it. You?”

“Oh? I want to find my family- Seeing Jodan again reminded me of what’s important- but… other than that… I don’t know.”

“Well what would you want to do if you could?” Lyna leaned on the stove again, blinking slowly. “Anything at all.”

“I…” She laughs once. “It’ll sound silly.”

“No, tell me. Really, I won’t laugh.”

“I think I just… want to find someone. I want to sit by them as the sun goes down, and I want the world not to feel like it’s ending. Just one time, me and them, hand in hand.”

Auriana shook her head. “But that’s not gonna happen, is it? What chance do we have of defeating Gramorr? No matter what we do, it all comes down to that stupid crown.”

“Auriana?” Lyna whispered.

“Hm?”

“If you don’t find someone, I… I could always try.”

“What do you mean?”

Lyna stood straight, putting a hand on her hip. “I mean… I could sit next to you when the sun goes down, hold your hand, and let you know that the world’s not gonna end. And not just once, when we defeat Gramorr it’ll all be over.”

Auriana stood up and came to stand against the kitchen doorway. “You really think that?”

Lyna stepped forward, tipping her chin up. “I know that.”

“And you’d be my someone?”

“Mhm.”

Auriana looked between her eyes, barely visible in the dim kitchen, and her lips.

It takes a long few seconds for Auriana to pull Lyna down into a kiss.

It takes no time at all for Lyna to kiss back.


End file.
